Cartoons, Movies, Games, and Books test
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and his friends signed up for the cartoons, movies, games, and book test.


At the city, Clifford and his friends are taking a walk around the block.

Clifford said, "Wow, this is a wonderful day to walk around the city."

Zo said, "We don't usually walk around the city a lot. Beside, not all pets are to walk alone."

Norville said, "Well, for you that is, but for me I can fly all over the place and no one can tell me what to do."

Daffodil said, "That because you're a bird. You don't have a pet owner."

Norville said, "True."

Flo said, "Hey guys look."

Clifford said, "What is it Flo?"

Flo said, "They're having a quiz competition."

Jorge said, "A quiz competition."

Flo said, "Yeah, it based on cartoons, movies, games, and books."

Zo said, "Wow."

Jorge said, "Maybe we should enter it."

Norville said, "Yes and I am gonna win."

Daffodil said, "Phtt, yeah right. Everybody knows that girls can be more smarter than boys."

Zo said, "No way, José. I am gonna win."

Jorge said, "No I am."

Norville said, "Oh yeah."

Jorge said, "Yeah."

Clifford said, "Guys, relax. Beside, we don't know what the quiz will be about. I know it will be about cartoons, movies, games, and books, but we don't know who is gonna win."

Flo said, "Well, what is the rules in this competition."

Clifford said, "Let see. Two of us must pick two quiz to takes. Who ever got the highest, will move on to the next round. The last person who win will get one millions dollar."

Zo said, "Wow, one millions dollar. That's cool."

Daffodil said, "Come on, let sign in."

So Clifford and his friends went to sign in for the quiz competition. Clifford is gonna do cartoons and movies, Daffodil is gonna do movies and games, Jorge is gonna do games and books, Flo is gonna do books and cartoons, Zo is gonna do cartoons and games, and Norville is gonna do movies and books. After they all signed in, they went into the waiting room.

Norville said, "This is gonna be so great."

Daffodil said, "I hope I win."

Zo said, "Daffodil, boys can do better than girls you know."

Daffodil said, "Oh really."

Clifford said, "Guys, it doesn't matter who's better than who. We just need to take the test and get the answer right."

Jorge said, "And as long that we try our best. One of us might win."

Professor said, "Okay, anyone who signed up for the cartoons quiz come on in."

Daffodil said, "Good luck guys."

Jorge said, "Do your best?"

Norville said, "And make us proud."

Clifford, Flo, and Zo said, "Got it."

So Clifford, Flo, and Zo went inside the room where they will take their quiz.

Professor said, "Alright. Are you three ready to take the quiz?"

The three nodded.

Professor said, "Okay, first question. Which cartoons contains bad words?"

Clifford said, "I choose Teletubbies."

Zo said, "I choose Franny Feet."

Flo said, "I choose SpongeBob Squarepant."

Professor said, "And the correct answer is, SpongeBob Squarepant."

Flo said, "Yes."

Clifford and Zo said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Okay, next question is, Which cartoons contains evolution?"

Clifford said, "I choose Sonic Boom."

Zo said, "I choose Kimba the white lion."

Flo said, "I choose Pokemon."

Professor said, "And the correct answer is, Pokemon."

Flo said, "Yes."

Clifford and Zo said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Last question, which cartoons belong in Qubo."

Clifford said, "I choose Rugrat."

Zo said, "I choose Mickey Mouse."

Flo said, "I choose Pecola."

Professor said, "And the correct answer is, Pecola."

Flo said, "Yes."

Clifford and Zo said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Good job Flo. You are now moving on to the next round."

Flo said, "Wow."

Clifford said, "Congratulation Flo."

Zo said, "You did great."

Flo said, "Thanks."

Professor said, "Now you must go back to the waiting room until the next quiz comes."

So the three went back to the waiting room.

Daffodil said, "Hey guys, how it go?"

Flo said, "I won."

Jorge said, "Good job Flo."

Flo said, "Thanks."

Norville said, "So, what quiz will happen next?"

Zo said, "Well the next one is gonna be about movies."

Clifford said, "I wonder who is gonna win in that round."

Daffodil said, "We'll just have to wait and find out.

Professor said, "Okay, the people who signed in for the movies test should come in."

Clifford said, "That must be me."

Daffodil said, "And me as well."

Norville said, "Also me."

Flo said, "Well, good luck on the test."

Zo said, "Do your best?"

The three nodded and they went inside the test room.

Professor said, "Alright, are you ready for your movies test?"

The three nodded.

Professor said, "Alright. First question, which movies is part of Shakespeare?"

Norville said, "I choose Hamlet."

Daffodil said, "I choose Happy Feet."

Clifford said, "I choose Little Mermaid."

Professor said, "The answer is Hamlet."

Norville said, "Yes."

Clifford and Daffodil said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Alright next question, which movies is a tragedy?"

Norville said, "I choose Frankenstein."

Clifford said, "I choose Harry Potter."

Daffodil said, "I choose Soul Surfer."

Professor said, "The answer is Frankenstein."

Norville said, "Yes."

Clifford and Daffodil said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Alright last question, which movies had song?"

Norville said, "I choose Frozen."

Clifford said, "I choose Simon Birch."

Daffodil said, "I choose Turtle Can Fly."

Professor said, "The answer is Frozen."

Norville said, "Yes."

Clifford and Daffodil said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Good job Norville. You are now moving on to the next round."

Norville said, "Wow."

Clifford said, "Good job Norville."

Daffodil said, "You did great."

Norville said, "Aw shuck."

Professor said, "Now you must go to the waiting room for the next quiz."

The three nodded and they went back to the waiting room.

Flo and Zo said, "So who won."

Norville said, "I did."

Jorge said, "Wow Norville. Good job."

Norville said, "Thanks. Now you know why ever stories that I tell is true."

Daffodil said, "Not every stories."

Norville said, "Well, some stories anyway."

Clifford said, "So, now the games quiz are next."

Flo said, "That right. Wonder who is gonna win that round."

Professor said, "Alright. The people who signed up for the games quiz should come in."

Daffodil said, "I guess that means me."

Jorge said, "Me as well."

Zo said, "Me too."

Clifford said, "Well, good luck on the test."

Daffodil said, "We will."

So the three went inside the quiz room.

Professor said, "Alright, are you ready for the games quiz?"

The three nodded.

Professor said, "Alright. First question, Which games contain violence, blood, and death."

Daffodil said, "I choose Grand Theft Auto."

Jorge said, "I choose Megaman."

Zo said, "I choose Castlevania."

Professor said, "The answer is Grand Theft Auto."

Daffodil said, "Yes."

Jorge and Zo said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Alright next question. Which games had Olympics?"

Daffodil said, "I choose Winter Sport."

Jorge said, "I choose Earthworm Jim."

Zo said, "I choose Build a Bear."

Professor said, "The answer is Winter Sport."

Daffodil said, "Yes."

Jorge and Zo said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Alright last question. Which games does Sora appear in?"

Daffodil said, "I choose Kingdom Heart."

Jorge said, "I choose Zhu Zhu Pets."

Zo said, "I choose Candy Crush."

Professor said, "The answer is Kingdom Heart."

Daffodil said, "Yes."

Jorge and Zo said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Daffodil, you are the winner. You are now moving on to the next round."

Daffodil said, "Wow."

Jorge said, "Good job Daffodil."

Zo said, "You did great."

Daffodil said, "Thanks."

Professor said, "Now you must go back to the waiting room for the book test."

The three nodded and they went back to the waiting room.

Clifford said, "So, who won?"

Daffodil said, "Me of course."

Flo said, "Wow, good job Daffodil."

Clifford said, "You did great."

Daffodil said, "Thanks."

Norville said, "Now it time for the book test."

Jorge said, "I wonder who is gonna win that round."

Clifford said, "Well, there is only one way to find out."

Professor said, "The people who signed up for the book test can come on in."

Jorge said, "That must be me."

Flo said, "Me as well."

Norville said, "Also me."

Zo said, "Well, good luck on the test."

Flo said, "We will."

So the three went in the book testing room.

Professor said, "Alright, are you three ready for the book test?"

The three nodded.

Professor said, "Alright first question. Which book had bats in it?"

Flo said, "I choose To Kill a Mocking Bird."

Jorge said, "I choose Stellaluna."

Norville said, "I choose Curious George."

Professor said, "The answer is Stellaluna."

Jorge said, "Yes."

Flo and Norville said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Alright, next question. Which books contain the quote Nevermore?"

Jorge said, "I choose The Raven."

Flo said, "I choose Interloper."

Norville said, "I choose The Most Dangerous Game."

Professor said, "The answer is The Raven."

Jorge said, "Yes."

Flo and Norville said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Alright, last question. Which books contain the word Negative 5?"

Norville said, "I choose Simpsons."

Flo said, "I choose Star Wars."

Jorge said, "I choose Walter Mitty."

Professor said, "The answer is Walter Mitty."

Jorge said, "Yes."

Flo and Norville said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Good job Jorge. You are now moving on to the next round."

Jorge said, "Cool."

Flo said, "Good job Jorge."

Norville said, "You did great pal."

Jorge said, "Thanks guys."

Professor said, "Now you must go to the waiting room so I can get things ready."

The three nodded and they went back to the waiting room.

Daffodil said, "So, who won?"

Jorge said, "I did."

Clifford said, "Wow, good job Jorge."

Jorge said, "Thanks buddy."

Zo said, "So, what will the next round be like?"

Flo said, "Well let see. I won the cartoons round, Norville won the movies round, Daffodil won the games round, and Jorge won the books round."

Norville said, "So that means, Flo, Daffodil, Jorge and I are left for the next round."

Jorge said, "And I am gonna win."

Norville said, "No, I will."

Jorge said, "No, I will."

Daffodil said, "Guys, relax."

Flo said, "We won't know who will win yet."

Jorge said, "Well I guess that's true."

Professor said, "Okay, the people who won from the each quiz they took should come on in for the next one."

Jorge said, "That our cue."

Clifford said, "Good luck guys."

Flo said, "We'll do our best."

So the four went inside the quiz room for their test.

Professor said, "Alright. Are you four ready for the next quiz round?"

The four nodded.

Professor said, "Alright, first we'll start with the cartoons. Which cartoons is created by Lauren Faust?"

Flo said, "I choose My little Pony."

Jorge said, "I choose Family Guy."

Norville said, "I choose Naruto."

Daffodil said, "I choose Underdog."

Professor said, "The answer is My little Pony."

Flo said, "Yes."

Jorge, Norville, and Daffodil said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Alright, now with the movies. Which movies had Farsi words in it."

Flo said, "I choose Horton Hears a Who."

Norville said, "I choose Snow White."

Jorge said, "I choose First Norooz."

Daffodil said, "I choose Bambi."

Professor said, "And the answer is First Norooz."

Jorge said, "Yes."

Flo, Norville, and Daffodil said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Alright, now with the games. Which games contain had more crossover."

Flo said, "I choose Smash Bros."

Jorge said, "I choose Bomberman."

Norville said, "I choose Dragon Quest."

Daffodil said, "I choose Halo."

Professor said, "The answer is Smash Bros."

Flo said, "Yes."

Jorge, Norville, and Daffodil said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Now it time for the last question for the books. Which books had spiders in them

Flo said, "I choose The Mud Club."

Jorge said, "I choose Charlotte Web."

Norville said, "I choose Bernstein Bears."

Daffodil said, "I choose Goldilocks and the three bears."

Professor said, "The answer is Charlotte Web."

Jorge said, "Yes."

Daffodil, Flo, and Norville said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Good job Jorge and Flo, You too are now moving on to the final round."

Flo said, "Wow."

Jorge said, "That awesome."

Daffodil said, "Good job you two."

Norville said, "You did great."

Flo and Jorge said, "It was great."

Professor said, "Now you must go back to the waiting room for the final round."

The four nodded and they went back to the waiting room.

Clifford said, "So, who won this time?"

Jorge said, "Me and Flo are both going to the final round."

Zo said, "Wow, that's great."

Jorge said, "And we all know that I'm gonna win."

Flo said, "Oh no you don't. I'm gonna win."

Jorge said, "Oh yeah."

Flo said, "Flo."

Norville said, "Guys, relax. Beside, it doesn't matter who won. It how you play the game."

Professor said, "Alright, the people who are in for the final round must come in."

Jorge said, "That us."

Daffodil said, "Well, good luck you guys."

The two nodded and they both went inside the testing room for their final round.

Professor said, "Alright, are you two ready for the final round?"

The two nodded.

Professor said, "Alright. This time I'm gonna give you just one question. Which cartoons show is the most popular one of all?

Flo said, "I choose Simpsons."

Jorge said, "I choose Sesame Street."

Professor said, "And the answer is Simpsons."

Flo said, "Yes."

Jorge said, "DOH!"

Professor said, "Flo, you are the winner. Here is your one millions dollar."

Flo said, "Wow, thanks you so much."

Jorge said, "Good job Flo."

Flo said, "Thanks."

Jorge said, "Come on, let go show it to everybody."

So the two went back to the waiting room.

Zo said, "Hey guys, who's the winner?"

Flo said, "I am."

The gang cheered proudly for Flo.

Clifford said, "So what are you gonna do with that millions dollar?"

Flo said, "Well, maybe I should share it with all of you."

Norville said, "Are you sure?"

Flo said, "Yes. As the element of generosity, I decided to share my prize with you."

Daffodil said, "Wow, that is so nice of you Flo."

Flo said, "Come on, let go shopping."

The gang nodded and they all went shopping and celebrate Flo's prize.

The End.


End file.
